Momiji
by Yokai-wish
Summary: Sayuri, want's to learn more in track. She get's forced to go to an all boys school in Japan. She is a girl who can't trust people around her. She run's only on bad luck... Please Read. It might suck...but it'll get much better. Adventure/Romance for now. To tell the truth I don't know what's going to happen in the story. But if you have the time please read this lame story!
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning!(I do Not Own Hana-Kimi!)**_

Momiji

(Prologue)

**Sorry if this is very short.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

My name is, Sayuri.

Right now I don't give a damn about what I'm going to do with my life now.

I could have just grabbed a plastic knife at that restaurant over there.

Then walk to a group of happy talkative people welcoming home, friends and families, and slice my neck open in front of them.

I can just imagine the blood dripping down my chest.

Yup I'm that bored!

But on second thought I think that wouldn't be that amusing for me or others. No, don't think that I wouldn't enjoy it. Because it would be really fun!  
I could feel my mouth going up into a smile.

Now its official I know I have a really evil grin on my face right now.

Hmm... lets see...

Oh, I could run out in front of a taxi and get hit having the pleasure of seeing the horrified faces of different people especially the driver...

I mean seriously.

My suicidal mom gives up at dropping me out of high school trying to make me look like a good girl, when she learns about a rumor saying that I spend all hours of the night in a bar with bunch of drunken old hags!

Then she practically threw a knife at me when she heard about what my coach was doing to me.

So here I am at the air port with dozens of suit cases and my lame-o coach who's dragging me to Japan to an all boys school.

What do I do now?

I think he a officially thinks I'm a guy...

of all things is he really that dumb?!

I should have just quit Hurdling in track when I had the chance.

Yep, not doubt about it.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok. This is my new story. You should read it, if you haven't already. Please enjoy this!**

**My editor: Elusive Panther**

**Me: Elusive Panther also wrote in this chapter, to help me. I'll finish the next chapter fully. Just giving her credit.**

**Elusive Panther: Yeah, you better. **

**Me: When did you get here?! Stalker?!**

**Elusive Panther: ….I kinda edited it. I think I deserve some credit-**

**Me: No, not anymore! It's all mine!(Don't forget I came up with the story!)**

**Elusive Panther: *sits in emo corner***

**Me: she'll be fine…..hopefully. On with the story!**

* * *

Momiji

Chapter one:

"Sayuri! You will be late for school and track if you don't get yourself up!" I heard my mom shout from the other end of the house.

I grumbled under my breath rolling deeper under my warm covers. It was the last day of school, before summer break. I came home last night saying I'll be going to track everyday this summer to my mom, and guess what she does? Does she compliment me? Does she give me hope for my succession in track?! No, all she can do is freak out and say who'll tack care of our damn pet ferret now! I mean it's not like I'm going on some huge vacation to the other side of the content...

"Sayuri! I know you can hear me! Get your butt down here now!" Mom continued her roar. "Saru, come down." I heard my two-year old sister try to copy my mom.

I sighed. At least this isn't the same usual morning I mostly have. Let me tell you, it goes like this;

_"BANG, BANG." on my door. My older brother Hotaru doesn't knock on my door but bangs. It so damn loud I wake up screaming at the top of my lungs finding myself in the air._

_My muscles are always tense and ready to spring into the air in the mornings...well, any time at all. It really didn't help that I do hurdles in track, because it's making my bounces frightfully strong. So I end up bonking my face flat-out against my room ceiling_.

I absolutely hate loud sounds.

A strong smell of bacon and eggs glided under my nose. At the smell of food, my stomach growled painfully. I sighed and slouched up out of my bed. I guess I have to go to school today, and find out about track. But still that same dreadful feeling that tells me that I have a big nasty, horrible, embarrassing day ahead of me.

Ten minutes later I found myself in the car waiting impatiently for my mom to come back from dropping off my little sister at daycare before I am late for school, again.

Oh well.

Just when I gave up hope my mom appeared and we drove on to my school.

I arrived just in time to hear the last bell ring before school starts. Slamming the door close to the car with my foot. Leaving a smear of black that had come off the sole of my shoe. My mom yelled something at me about kicking the door or something. I think it wasn't really important so, I bolted for front doors of my three story school.

It seemed like everything was getting cleaned today. Cleaners were laid out in the hallway, boxes filled with text books laid outside class room doors. I walked at a swift pace down a hallway taking a left, then a right, finding some elevators.

I ran inside one taking the elevator to the third floor, relived there where elevators in the school. When I reached the third floor, the elevator door opened slowly. Too slowly. I frowned. This did not look good! The doors stopped. They weren't even a foot apart. I grimaced. Do I always have bad luck?! To my own shit-less horror the doors slammed back together! Next thing I knew, I was in complete darkness. This is hell! I knew something bad would today! This sucks!

My name is, Sayuri Mistuki.

As you can tell from the state I am in right now, I run on bad luck.

The amount of luck I have isn't what I would say replete.

I originally have silver eyes, but they are sapphire colored because I chose to wear those contacts. I have one piercing on my left ear. I usually wear a black cross in the piercing. I have one piercing on my left eyebrow. My hair is naturally a frosty teal but I changed that too. I dyed my teal hair, black and bleached the ends. So the ends of my hair are gold.

Me and my family live in California near the coast.

My dream is to become the world's most famous hurdler.

Which... I know will never come true.

Just the thought of me telling my mom that is frightening enough. I seriously think she depends on me too much. Its like a merry go around.

I can't even talk to her normally.

Can't go up to that school and tell her this on the day that I'm leaving:

'Hey mom. I'm going to that athletic boarding school up in Canada, which I've always dreamed of going to. So yeah got to go there is a cab waiting for me outside. See you in a couple months. If I have enough money to get myself back here. See ya!'

*Yeah. No. Not happening. No way in high hell. Why? Because, first, I highly doubt that she would let her _Gothic_ looking brat just walk out of the house, backpack in hand, and walk away.

Second, I bet that if I did just walk away, she would jump me and drag me back into the house, caveman style...That's scary.

I've seen it before, to Hotaru, and vowed to never do anything to piss mom off that much.

Never.

Especially anything involving bears, whipped cream, and the zoo.

It was Hotaru. I swear.

So, now, I'm officially late for school, stuck in an elevator, on the third floor, right next to my History class.

Then again, it's not like I really _WANTED_ to go to Mr. Wilson's class.

He's a looker. Yes, no not the type that try's to hit on girls. Girls hit on him. Get my drift.

Yep.

If not, then, I'm not going to explain it. Too lazy.

I sat down on the floor, the tile being warmer than usual.

Wait.

What?

Warmer?

… Uh-oh...!

I quickly got up and rummaged through my backpack, hoping I hadn't miss placed it.

And guess what?

I did. Out of all days, I had to forget my best friend, Mr. Crowbar. He is very useful. In MANY different ways. And, if you thought something weird just now, then, you're a perv.

Seriously.

Why would I do those things anyways?

Jeez.

Anyways, plan B.

Wait.

I don't have a plan B.

Wait, yes I do.

If the floor was warmer than the air temperature, then, something was wrong.

Like, life threatening...

And, since I'm only in high school, I was obviously too young to die.

So, I rummaged through my backpack for my plan B.

My cell phone.

I felt the smooth rim, and pulled it out, and…it was dead. Oh there pops my luck.

Why me?

I didn't deserve this.

I didn't do anything wrong. I swear.

At least, not anything I remember. I was probably a killer in my past life, or, a puppy abuser. But, that was a past life, I'm sure of it.

I walked over to the doors again, and tried to pull them open… and they opened. Oh please crazy my life even more. Then I can throw a party.

I glared at the doors and walked out, dragging my bag behind me.

_Creak._

I looked behind me,

and the elevator dropped.

Oh Holy sushi, I _was _going to die.

I put down my bag and walked over to the elevator shaft, bad idea.

I saw a dim glow at the end, and being the idoitic person I was, I stuck my head deeper into the shaft.

I jumped back as the elevator sprung back up at the speed of a gun, and the only thing a saw was the elevator, a monkey, and rocket strapped to the bottom.

Well,

that explained about nothing.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Sayuri: Am I going to die?**

**Me: *walks away, not wanting to answer***

**Sayuri: Hey! Answer me?!**

**Jun: She doesn't answer because you're not worth it. You are nothing. Simply a background piece to a huge puzzle. **

**Sayuri: *getting depressed***

**Me: Elusive Panther! Get out of the emo corner and get Jun back to her on story! Now! How the hell did Jun get here anyways?**

**Elusive Panther: Don't ask me.**

**Me: What's with the elevator floor getting warmer?**

**Elusive Panther: Some Jackass strapped a rocket to the bottom and it was about to lift off.**

**Sayuri: SO YOU WERE TRYING TO KILL ME?!**

**Elusive Panther: Yep.**

**Jun: Sucks for you.**

**Elusive Panther:Don't worry; I'll kill you soon, also.**

**Jun: WHAT?! You fuckin idiot! I'm the main character!**

**Me: Aren't we a big, happy, family *smiles sweetly***

**Sayuri:You little squirrel! Get back here!**

**Jun: Run, run.**

**Elusive Panther: Help!**

**Me: Nah. So, whoever tells me which story Jun is from gets something, and a faster update! ...I think Elusive Panther will be killed soon. Jun…put the gun down…..**

**Please leave a Review! Thanks for reading! Although the story might not make sense right now.  
*sigh* Sorry I'll make sure Elusive Panther doesn't put so much writing at the bottom next time.**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wolf of Laputa: *Sigh* Man I am running out of ideas!  
What do I do I'm all alone...**

******Elusive Panther**: Hey, give me some credit. Don't forget  
I'm here!

**Wolf of Laputa: Yeah,Yeah...No! Are you always stalking me ... again?!**

**Elusive Panther: N-no fair! Don't forget I'm your editor I have given you advice!**

**Wolf of Laputa: Jeez! You made me look so mean last chapter!  
Do not forget I wrote practically this whole Chapter now like I have  
promised the readers.**

**Wolf of Laputa: But... you are the best Editor I have ever  
Known!**

**Elusive Panther: *Beams!***

**Wolf of Laputa: Anyways Thanks for taking your time to read this  
messed up story! *shy***

**Elusive Panther: Yes, Please Enjoy our messed up chapter! *Laughing Evilly* **

* * *

Momiji: Chapter Two

The Horrid Morning Part two;

_*Boom,*Clatter*!_

I was in the air again...

Don't want to know how damn high I was. I crashed to floor right on my tail bone. I had the wind knocked out of me some how and I curled up into a ball. I look straight ahead of me where the elevator use to be. Bits and pieces of metal, wire, glass, bricks, and pieces of a roof were clattering down into the hollow space that lay below.

I tried to sit up. But I was in too much pain. My _eyes_. Well lets say that was a different state. My vision was blurry. I tipped my head side ways and felt something trickle down my neck. I reached my hand around then lifted up to my eyes. I wasn't quit sure what it was.

Was it blood?...

My prediction is confirmed when I heard a high-pitched scream coming from left down a hall.

In seconds staff and nurses surrounded me and carried me to the infirmary.

I bit my tongue to keep from screaming myself.

I really did not do well with crowds. Someone poured something, I think it was medicine into my mouth. I gulped it down without thinking.

Immediately after, I gulped it down sleep came upon me.

Some time later I woke up feeling refreshed. My vision was back to normal and my tail bone didn't hurt. I lifted my hand and placed it against my ear that had bled had been wrapped in a bandage that went a crossed my forehead. I bolted up remembering about school. Yikes!

_*Groan.*_

I sat up to fast.

Now I _swear_ I can see stars now.

I blinked a couple of times before they disappeared. I swung my legs off over the edge of the bed. I was about to step down when a small cough my attention.

" Sayuri. Are you awake? May I come in please?!"

" Yes, I'm awake, Dr. Marks." I replied.

The curtain was pushed back and I watched are school doctor grab a new bandage. He replaced it more lightly over my ear. He was a nice person. He would give me excellent advice when I was smaller. He stepped back to make sure every thing was in place. I watched him silently as he went to the sink to wash his hands. As he washed he looked at me then sighed.

"Sayuri, you have changed a lot. But could you just try to keep safe. For your sake please." said

" I'm sorry, I just can't control my bad luck. I mean It wasn't me who blew that elevator sky-high!" I retorted back wryly. While the doctor sighed.

"Anyways, I guess you're wondering what happened while you were unconscious." He asked me.

I nodded, wondering what happened earlier was making my stomach hurt, not to mention irritated.

" Staff came to the office and called most of the students to go to their other classes for the rest of the periods to the second and first floor early, because of elevator incident." Began the doctor sitting down in an office chair.

"Everyone is now cleaning through each class rooms now, to help the teachers clean up sooner they've sent home most of the ninth graders. At noon, that was about half an hour ago. Anyways your lunch break is going to start now." He informed me.

"Thanks for your help, Dr. Marks...well I should go now!" I thanked the school doctor, and jumped down from the bed and skipped to the door waving like I was a good little I was out of the room I slammed the door really hard.

Maybe a little to hard because a second later I heard glass shatter and crash to the floor. I shrugged it was nice to feel better again.

* * *

M**o**m**i**j**i**

When I got to the stairs I jumped on to the railing and against the school rules slid down the bar. Did I mention the stairs where in loops.

So it was really like roller coaster. Going in loops all the way down to the first floor. I landed in a dizzy heap on the floor giggling. Wait giggling! Yow-Za! Now that's messed up.

Oh well.

I closed my eyes letting the blackness intimidate me.

I think I was lying there for at least two minutes. When a pile of books smacked down on to my face.

"Y-ouch! Ouch, ouch, ouch! I hollered over and over on my hands flying up to my face.

"Aha ha ha ha ha ha! Sayuri what a you doing on the ground you made Isabella drop her text books!"

I looked up from under the text books and hands.

It was my best friends Isabella, Patty, Christina, and Abby and Kyra.

They all were laughing at me.

Yeah, I guess I have to agree with them.

I mean god, I must look like a total idiot here on the floor looking like a squashed up cake, with a bunch of text books dumped on it.

Patty reached her hand to help me back up while, the others gather Isabell's text books.

"Sorry, Isabell. I forgot I was dead bear in the middle of the hall way!" I joked. That managed to crack up Isabell and Patty up.

"Your always sleeping somewhere that is stupid, Sayuri. Be glad you didn't break your nose just then." Kyra scolded me.

" Ya, Sorry should have gone into the boy's locker room and play dead there!" I chuckled back light-hearted.

Abby punched me in the arm smiling. For once this morning I felt happy.

" Christina, gave your text books to your earlier teachers for you while you rested in the infirmary." Isabell informed me.

"Thanks Christina." I cheered to her.

While we all walked to the lunch room, arms over arms on our shoulders. We discussed to each other about what we were going to do for the summer. Practically we had three months of summer since we get out near the start of June.

A minute later I found myself in front of a big I mean**_ BIG, BIG_**, pile of hash browns, plate and fork in hands. My mouth started to run hot with saliva. I came to the decision of scooping into it with my bare hands.

" Sayuri! Don't you dare take that all. We know that look in your eyes!" All my friends screeched at me.

My eyes fell with disappointment. Why'd my friends have to stop me each time.

I mean, I'm not in grade school anymore, I wasn't going to run and push everyone out of line. Then arms out straight ahead of me dive into it face first and start gobbling it down, like hungry dog.

I _already_ promised them sense then that I would never ever do it _again_.

I tapped my foot impatiently on the floor.

Finally, The tall girl ahead of me took a step forward and gave herself a big helping of hash browns. Then she took another step continuing on to the next dish.

What happened more was all in _slow motion. ( remember it is all in slow motion..)  
_  
I pelted forward and grabbed the spoon, just as another hand grabbed it. My head snapped up-ward meeting the girl who was in front of me. It was Sarah. The biggest school bully and strongest.

I guessed she turned back for more and so I was about to let go just when she opened her mouth..

"Oh isn't this the tiny, little muddy mud ball, people say who blew out the elevator on the third floor. But nobody knew you were in there because your as tiny and weak as a mouse! Well guess what I'm not letting a little hungry mouse like you put your dirty, filthy, gummy hands on any of this food over here. There's cheese over there that you can have. That's what mice eat. Right?!" Sarah hissed at me, nodding her head over towards the garbage cans were she expected me to rummage in and eat out of it.

But she had done it. She had to know how, No. She needs to Know now that she has to treat her elders properly. I closed my eyes for a second. Then opened them. My eyes had a new brightness in them.

I grinned, a very expressionless grin.

Than yanked the spoon out of her hand and plunged it right into the hash browns.

Sarah screeched.

By now I knew the room was silent and watching us at every move.

Sarah, grabbed the hand that I had tightly wrapped around the spoon handle. Squeezing me so hard it felt as if my hand could pop a part.

I screamed.

Sarah wrenched back the spoon.

And it popped out of the pile of hash browns as she jumped back letting go of the spoon.

At the exact, same time as Sarah let go of the spoon, I let go too. I watched it catapult towards her face releasing a spoon full of hash browns.

_Splat!_

I grinned. The spoon splattered the hash browns. Right smack in the center of Sahara's forehead. Her expression was so hilarious, I started shaking with laughter.

She wiped off her forehead with the back of her hand, glaring, at me with a piece of potato above her right eye lid.

That did it. I was officially on the ground rolling over in pain, from laughing to hard. After a minute I sat up hiccuping. Then looked at Sarah again.

_Oops..um...This is bad real bad..aha ha ha... _

Sarah was inches away from me egg in hand.

_Uh-oh...Doesn't even looked like it's boiled yet! _

I sat on the ground like some discomposed turkey. Ready to be beaten to death.

Sarah, hurdled the egg at me. The plodding egg flew through the air in a Dillydallying motion. I cringed trying to jump out-of-the-way. But I was to detained.

It thwacked right on to my head.

_Great now I'm an egg loony! _

I just stood there. Everyone in the room stared at me, and now I was out of control.

_Yes, hello everyone in the room. My name is Ms. Eye loony from now on. Nice too meet you! So who wants some egg. No I'm serous! there's enough for everyone here. Here want some! _

I'm now grateful that I have gym clothes.

" Never get on my nerve, Sayuri. You are lucky this is all I did to you." Sarah tried to holler at me. But it turned to sound more like a hoot an owl makes.

Everyone in the lunch room laughed.

" Hey do not, pick on our friend, Sayuri!"

I turned my head and peeked out from under the egg that was now dripping down over my eye lid and saw about thirty kids beside me lunches open and in their hands. Abby, Isabell, Christina, Patty, and Kyra were in the front line. With more raw eggs in their arms. My eye's widen why would the other people join in. _Oh duh food fights are always fun... _

"OK, Ready, Set,..Go!" Both Abby and Patty shouted.

Everyone chucked food across the room at each other, while I hid underneath a table. I needed to find an exit...

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Yelled a familiar voice over the fighting.

Everyone froze and turned to our school principal.

"It's Isabell, Abby, Christina, Patty, Kyra, and Sayuri, who started this fight!" Whimpered, Sarah.

" No, it was you who started it first." Yelled some kids from the back of the room.

" I DO NOT CARE, WHO, OR WHY YOU GUYS DID THIS" Roared the principle. " Sarah, Sayuri, Patty, Christina, Abby, Isabell,and Kyra. You are to stay and clean up this room till it is spotless! He finished. "Oh and bell already rang! All of you head back to your class's!" And with that he walked swiftly away.

* * *

M**o**m**i**j**i**

" Hey guys, do you remember how this all started?!" I groaned to my best friends as I peeled off the last piece of, wet chewed up gum on the floor.

" I say it is your fault! You ripped the spoon out of my hand." Bellowed, Sarah from a corner, somewhere in the room.

I smirked, following my friends out of the lunch room. Half-way to our class rooms, Abby and Kyra stopped for a second.

" You know Sayuri, the mess that we had that started in the lunch room today was...um...er...kinda your...um" Abby started to tell me something but stuttered near the end.

" What she means is that, You Sayuri, and Sarah, and the mess that started in the lunch room was kinda your fault too." Kyra fixed what Abby started telling me.

"Oh, come on, I'm sorry you guys were drag- wait, wait,wait. I don't need to apologize to you! You guys joined in on your own free will. I already feel bad enough that we had to clean up the lunch room, OK!" I corrected them.

" Oh, You guys cut it out! Lets go back to class before we get in any more trouble." Christina burst out scolding us by, punching us on top of our heads.

_Ring, Ring! _

The school bell went off and I was in the air. Again. I came tumbling down, missing my chair and desk by centimeters. Landing face first on the hard, rough carpet.

"You know, Sayuri, you should marry a kangaroo. I think you'd be the perfect match." Teased Abby.

I sat up grumpily. Only hit my head on the edge of me desk. I flopped back down and cried. After that I was waterless. I opened my startled by someone who shoved my desk towards me. I sighed and was about to lay up when the desk decided it was off balance and came crashing down on me.

A pile of books hit me on my face.

_'Hello, books, how are you wonderful hard creatures doing. You just want to make my pretty face black and blue don't you!'  
_  
"Sa-Yu-Ri! You planning to be late for track." Christina called from the door.

"No, I coming!" I snapped at her, throwing the text books off of me.

Five minutes later I found myself in the gym, with my friends and the rest of my track members. My coach, Coach Gale, is about rank us into our groups for the year.

There is six groups ranked for your level.

The first group, Group Cub, is for the freshmen. They start on the basics. Group two is for the second years. But they might skip a level or stay in the same level. Group two, Group Fox. They choose what they want to master, long distances, short distances, High jumping, or hurdles. Group three, and four, are group, Group Snake and Group Eagle. In those groups you try to master your skills. Group six is, Group Wolf. That's if you master everything and have no more challenges. The coach will sit down with a group of professional coaches and hire a few to work with you privately. That's how you can get a step closer to being in the Olympics.

Fortunately, for me I'm one of those,_ special talented_, people and has three private coaches. One of of them is Japanese. Coach Nami. My Lame-o-coach. I mean not to be mean, but he does ask me to do very um...very lunatic, suicidal things that other girls in my team don't do. Anyways...

"OK, here is this years list of name's. They have been sorted into groups. Freshmen people, you are all in Group Cub. Everyone else look for your names now." Coach Gale, announced.

Me and Christina rushed forward into the tight team that surrounded the board that held the list of names. I scanned the list, hoping for the best that I was pulled back, so I was free from the coaches...

_Group Cub, No name. Group Fox, No name. Group Snake, No name, Group Eagle, No name. Group...Wolf...No name..Wait! Hold on! Where's my name?!_

"OK, Times up! I have set up six flags with each rank's logo on it. Go to your rank now!" Coach Gale commanded.

"Awe, Dang it I wanted to be in, Group Fox!" pouted a boy on the other side of the team.

"Andrew, That's twenty push ups! Do them now!" Coach Gale scowled the boy.

_'Man the freshmen are going to be wishing they never joined, by the end of summer.'_

Everyone went to their ranks. Leaving me alone in the middle of the gym with a freaky demanding coach.

" Why hello, Sayuri." Began the coach sweatily. I personally think it was to sweat and kind, I ended up shivering and getting goose bumps.

"Everyone this is, Sayuri, a third year. Please wish her luck because from this moment on she will be transferring to a different team and school." My coach happily announced.

"Eh? Excuse me but does my mom know about this?!" I yelled with shock, Like I had been electrocuted.

"No, she does not know. But she will know soon." He admitted and confirmed with me.

I shook with fear and anger. This is it this must be how I die. My mom strangling me while grinning saying,'we don't have the time for your foolishness! '

"Well...where exactly are and who are you giving me away to?!" I asked trying to keep my voice from screaming.

" You are not going to a school anywhere near here...your going to be taking a airplane... to this certain place." He slowly informed me.

I got a sudden interest and my heart started to race excitedly.

"Where?" I asked cautiously

" To...

Japan."

* * *

*(To be continued...)*

**Hope you enjoyed! Sorry about the first little bit but I couldn't quiet deiced on What Sayuri should do.  
**

**I know long chapter...I'm sort of lost so I might end the story here now!  
**

**Please Leave a review!**

**Thank you for your support and Reviews! Bye-unless I run into you in my other stories -Kira Kotori**


End file.
